


Euphoria

by orphan_account



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alessa wakes to find herself in Paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoria

Alessa opens her eyes to blinding white, the kind of white that makes her think of hospital lights and dirty bandages. But she's warm, so warm and content to lie in the soft glow that envelops her in this strange emptiness. There is no pain, there is no sorrow, there is just existence.

She shifts slightly and feels the smoothness of skin brushing skin when she realizes her body is no longer charred. Fingers flex and legs bend without tendrils of pain coiling under her skin. Tears sting the corners of her eyes at the thought of her body whole and unburnt again.

While fighting to keep a hold on her composure, she becomes aware of a sturdy weight across her side and an arm around her middle. The body shifts and lips touch the soft skin at her pulse. The phantom breathes her name like a prayer and Alessa answers with a sigh. _Claudia, my beautiful sweet Claudia_. She turns on her side and embraces her oldest and dearest friend.

Fingers find their way to her hair and she breaks, right there in the overwhelming whiteness. Alessa weeps openly and tangles herself up in Claudia's arms and legs until they are both curled tightly around each other. Waves of pleasure and joy roll between their bodies as they tremble in the rapture of paradise.

They grip each other so tightly that it's hard to tell where one ends and the other begins. Alessa might cry for eternity here, but her tears will never again be the result of anguish. Not for as long as she has Claudia at her side.


End file.
